Adventures in Foalsitting: Ponyville
by Apex Sixtail
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle and Star Shine are called away to Canterlot, The Cutie Marke Crusaders get the opportunity to earn their cutie marks.
1. Chapter 1

Morning, that polarizing time of the day when half the ponies in Equestria jumped cheerfully out of bed to attack the day head on while the other half swore that Princess Celestia purposely set the sun at just the right angle in the sky to shine through even the darkest and most tightly drawn shades and curtains and shine right in their eyes. Of course, sometimes the Princess had help. Star Shine moaned and ducked his head deeper into the covers as Twilight Sparkle threw open the curtains on their bedroom window.

"With as many late night study sessions as you have, how in Equestria are you a morning pony?" Star Shine groaned from under the covers.

"I'm not always a morning pony, like for instance if I had stayed up late studying, I would probably still be in there with you." Twilight said as she approached the bed.

"I wish you were. This bed is so much more comfortable with you to cuddle with." Star Shine said as he pulled the covers down off of his head and wiggled his eyebrows.

Twilight started laughing as she witnessed the display. "Oh Celestia, you're terrible."

"That's not what you s-" Star Shine never got to finish his sentence as a lavender ball of energy flung the door open and bounced onto the bed.

"Morning Mommy, morning Daddy." Twinkle Star said as she came to a hard stop on the bed, causing Star Shine to wince.

"Twinkle Star, what have I said before about jumping on the bed?" Twilight admonished her daughter as she approached the bed.

"Twinkle Star, we do not jump on the bed when mommy is in bed." the little filly said in her best grown-up voice.

Star Shine gave his fiancé a flat look. Twilight chuckled before she corrected her daughter, "We don't jump on the bed, period. Ok, Twinkie?"

"Ok, mommy."

That being settled, Star Shine proceeded to gather his daughter up into a hug from behind. "So, Twinkie, what has you so excited this morning?"

"The weird lady that delivers the letters said she needed you daddy." Twinkle Star giggled as her father hugged her. Twilight and Star Shine looked at each other for a second.

"Must be something from the Mages Society." Twilight shrugged.

"I wonder what they could want. My next report on the Everfree isn't due for a few more weeks." Star Shine said as he let go of his daughter and started to get out of bed.

"Only one way to find out." Twilight said as she started for the door out of the room. With Star Shine and Twinkle Star following her, Twilight descended the stairs into the main living area of their apartment above the library.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, they were greeted to the smell of breakfast cooking. Hearing the three ponies descending the stairs, Spike poked his head out of the kitchen. "Morning everypony." He called. A chorus of Mornings answered him. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Oh and Ditzy is down in the library. She has a letter that Shiner has to sign for."

"Spike, you know I hate that nick name, right?" Star Shine said as he approached the stairs to go down into the library.

"I know, that's why I keep saying it." Spike said as he sauntered back into the kitchen.

Twilight helped her daughter get ready for breakfast. After a moment, Spike came back into the room holding a platter with three omelets in his claws. Twilight took the platter from him with her magic and placed it in the center of the table. "Wow, Spike, it smells great."

"Clover omelets. Easy to make, impossible to resist." Spike said with a small bow.

Twinkle Star giggled while Twilight said, "You've really out done yourself, Spike. Thank you." Then Twilight looked at the platter. "And what will you be having?"

"Just two rubies; I've put myself on a diet."

"Wow, Spike, that's very grown up of you."

"Thank you, Twilight." Spike started tapping the side of his head with a claw as if deep in thought. Then he looked Twilight in the eyes, "So how much of my pooch belly do you think I have to lose before Rarity will start to notice?"

As Twilight was shaking her head, Star Shine reentered the living area, a letter held in front of him in his magic. "Say, Twine, are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"Not that I can think of, why?"

"Because Walking Stick is retiring from the Society at a banquet tomorrow night, and he has requested both of us to attend.

"Really, I have always wanted to go to a Mages Society event."

"Didn't you ever go when you where studying under Princess Celestia at the palace?"

"No, at first I was too young, then after the whole incident with Twink, I...Oh no, we'll need to find a sitter for Twinkle Star for while we're gone."

"Not to say I won't help you but I've only been in Ponyville for two weeks, and except for Pinkie's welcome party, I haven't been able to really get to know anypony yet."

Later that morning, after breakfast and her usual preparations for any task, she saw Star Shine off to explore the Everfree forest. She walked Twinkle Star to school and after the filly had met up with her friend Ruby Scepter and an earth pony colt Twilight knew as Mill Stone, Twilight set out to find a foal sitter for Twinkle Star. her first stop was at Sugar Cube Corner. She had put Pinkie Pie at the top of her list because of her success she had watching the cakes very energetic an opinionated foals. Walking into the store, she was met with a familiar voice, "Welcome to Sugar Cube Corner, oh hi Twilight."

"Good morning, Pinkie."

"What brings you by?"

"I was wondering if you're free tomorrow night. I need somepony to watch Twinkle Star for me."

Pinkie got a sadden look to her face, "Oh sorry Twilight. I would love to but I've already promised the Cakes I would watch the twins for them while they cater for the mayor."

"That's alright Pinkie. You were the first pony I've asked."

"I'm sure you'll find somepony super terrific to watch Twinkie for you," Pinkie called as Twilight exited the bakery.

Twilight's next stop Fluttershy's cottage. "Fluttershy, are you home?" She called out.

The yellow mare in question stepped out from the other room. "Good morning, Twilight. What can I do for you?"

"I saw how well you handled the Cutie Mark Crusaders and I was wondering if by chance you could watch Twinkle Star for me?"

"I would love to." Fluttershy exclaimed. "When do you need someone to watch her?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Oh no!"

"Let me guess, you can't."

"Sorry Twilight, but I already promised Angel I'd fix him a super terrific feast for being super terrifically good yesterday." As Fluttershy said this, Angel fixed Twilight with an 'Back off, she's mine!' look.

Twilight, not wanting to draw the little bunny's wrath, slowly backed up. "I didn't realize you had such pressing plans. I'll just go and get out of your mane then." After she had passed thru the door, she slammed it and quickly ran away from Fluttershy's cottage.

Fluttershy looked at her pet, "Was it something I said?" She asked him. Angel gave her a shrug before hopping away with a smug smile in his face.

Running away from Fluttershy's cottage lead Twilight to the gates of Sweet Apple Acers. Twilight walked through the front gate determined to find her farming friend. After all, Applejack practically raised her little sister. Walking into the barn, she didn't find Applejack, but instead found her rather large brother, Big Macintosh. She cautiously approached him, because in truth, Big Mac's sheer size somewhat intimidated her. She did her best to suppress it, because a noble unicorn like herself should not have to be intimidated by... Twilight mentally squashed that thought. Just because she was a unicorn, and a very gifted on at that, was no reason to harbor such thoughts. She made a mental note to give her uncle High Brow a stern talking to the next time she saw him.

"Hello Big Macintosh." Twilight called out from the door to the barn. Big Mac lifted his head away from whatever he was doing, and turned to face her.

"Mornin' Miss Sparkle." He tipped his head.

"And a good morning to you too. I was looking for Applejack. Is she around right now?"

"Eenope." He shook his head.

"Well, do you know when she'll be around?"

"Not till day after tomorrow. Is their somethin' ya want me to tell 'er?"

"No, thank you any way. I was just inquiring about her plans for tomorrow night."

"Well, alright then." And Big Mac returned to what he was doing.

A few minutes after Twilight disappeared from the barn door, Star Shine and a chess board shimmered into sight. Big Mac wiped his brow, "Whew, that was a close one."

Star Shine gave him a look with one eyebrow cocked up, "So tell me again just why you're trying to hide the fact that you're good at chess from your family?"

As Twilight walked back on the main road towards Ponyville, she came to a lone mailbox on the side of the road with no house near it. Knowing better, she looked up into the sky and saw the surprisingly artistic home on Ponyville's number one athletic Pegasus and captain of the local weather patrol, Rainbow Dash.

After a moment of staring at the cloud house, Twilight shook her head and started down the road again. "No!" was all she said before she continued down the road.

Twilight was sitting at an outdoor table at one of the town's cafes eating a lovely sandwich, when she noticed foals running down the street. Looking at the position of the sun, Twilight deduced that her impromptu tour of her friend's house's had lasted most of the day. Quickly finishing her lunch, Twilight trotted over to the school to escort her daughter home.

As she approached the school house, she saw her Twinkle Star with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Hey, there's your mom." Apple Bloom called as she noticed Twilight.

"Hey girls, is something wrong?"

"No, Twinkle Star said that she was waiting for you so we decided to give her some company," Scootaloo answered Twilight.

"Thank you very much. Sorry if I seem to be running off, but I need to talk to Rarity."

"We were going over to Rarity's too. We could walk with you."

As they arrived at the boutique, Twilight opened the door for the Crusaders and her daughter. Hearing the door chime, Rarity came out from her work room, "Welcome to the Carousel Boutique, where - oh it's just you girls. Oh and Twilight, what a pleasant surprise."

"Hi Rarity." The girls called as they sat down and waited for Rarity and Twilight to finish.

"Good afternoon Rarity."

"To what do I owe this visit to?"

"Star Shine and I have to go to Canterlot tomorrow night and I need somepony to watch Twinkle Star."

"And your asking me. I apologize Twilight, but Thursday night is when I get my weekly deep tissue message. It is an appointment I simply cannot break. You understand, right?"

"Yes, I guess." Twilight said with a sigh.

"Why can't we do it?" Sweetie Bell chimed in.

"What?" Both Rarity and Twilight asked in unison.

"Really?" Apple Bloom asked as well.

"Yah, just think about it. A foal sitting cutie mark," Scootaloo said as she rubbed her hooves together.

"Are you sure you girls can handle it?" Twilight asked the group.

"Of course we can, 'cause we are the Cutie Mark Crusaders," Scootaloo answered for the group.

"Are you girls really sure ya want to do this?" Apple Bloom asked her peers.

"Come on Apple Bloom, with the three of us, how hard can it be." Scootaloo put her foreleg around Apple Bloom's shoulders.

Apple Bloom looked as if she was going to refuse, but after a moment, a look of defeat crossed her face. "Fine, I'm in."

"Well, if you girls are sure you can handle the responsibility, be over at the library by six o'clock."

"We'll be there." Sweetie Bell squeaked up.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders foalsitters, Yay!" Came two ecstatic, and one much less ecstatic cheer.


	2. The best laid plans of mice and ponies

When Apple Bloom finally got home, she trudged into the kitchen where her grandmother was making supper.

"My word, you've got a longer face than I do. What's troublin' ya, little bit?"

"It's nothin'," Apple Bloom sighed.

"Now don't give me that. Somethin's got ya down in the dumps. Now out with it," Granny Smith commanded her granddaughter.

"It's just...Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell signed us up to watch Twinkle Star tomorrow night."

"Twinkle Star, ain't that the little filly Twilight Sparkle showed up with a couple of weeks ago? Always did think that there was more a-going on with that mare than she let on. At least now we know where her slight off tick came from." Granny chuckled until she looked at her granddaughter again. "Look now, I know that watching this little filly ain't what you were looking to do tomorrow night, but at least your friends will be there. That's gotta count for somethin', don't ya think?"

"I guess so." Some of the mumble had left Apple Bloom's voice.

"I know so. Now go get washed up. Big Mac will be in soon and supper's almost ready."

The next day, with a good night's sleep to steel her about the task that she was being drug into that evening, Apple Bloom trotted towards the school house with more confidence than she had the previous day.

That confidence faltered slightly as she approached her friends and fellow crusaders. The reason it faltered was the look they were giving her as she neared them.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Apple Bloom asked her friends.

"Hey, Apple Bloom," the other two fillies squeaked together.

"What's the matter, girls? You're not having second thoughts about tonight, are ya?"

"He he, about that," Scootaloo half-chuckled nervously.

"We're sorry, Apple Bloom," Sweetie Bell moaned.

"Sorry, about what?" Apple Bloom asked with concern.

"I forgot that my parents were taking me to Cloudsdale this afternoon for a doctor's appointment," Scootaloo sighed.

"Seriously, today?" Apple Bloom questioned. Scootaloo just slowly nodded her head.

Turning to Sweetie Bell, "At least you're gonna be with me."

"Ummm..."

"Not you too!" Apple Bloom moaned

"Monthly family dinner," Sweetie Bell chuckled out.

"And you can't get out of it because?"

"I just can't, OK."

"So let me get this strait, tonight went from the two of you dragging me into this to now I have to watch her alone?" Both Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo found very interesting pieces of dirt to look at. "Fine, but after tonight we have to have a talk about how much say we all have in the decisions this group makes." After saying her piece, Apple Bloom turned around and stomped into the school house.

Apple Bloom was thankful that she sat up towards the front of the class. That made ignoring her fellow crusaders that much easier. A little guilt crept up in her when a little after lunch, Cheerilee told Scootaloo that she was excused from class to go to her appointment. Guilt turned back into anger when she caught the apologetic look Scootaloo gave her. After the door had shut and Cheerilee had resumed teaching, the guilt returned in force like a dam had burst.

At the end of the day, Apple Bloom quickly ran out of the school and on towards home. Not because she didn't want to talk to anypony, like a certain white unicorn with a purple and pink mane even though she did have a very flimsy excuse for not helping her babysit tonight, but because she had to rush to get her choirs done before she headed over to the library to begin her duties as a babysitter.

The young filly had never gotten her chores done that fast in her young life. She couldn't take all the credit, though; Granny Smith had taken pity on her and had gotten Big Macintosh to help her out. She had wanted to refuse, since she knew that Big Mac would be calling in this favor at some point, but in the end she relented because she knew that she would never get her choirs done in time otherwise. After they were done, she quickly cleaned herself up and had a quick bite to eat that Granny Smith made special for her. Then she set off for the library and the responsibility she hadn't wanted but got stuck with.

At five minutes to six, figuring it was better to be early than late, Apple Bloom knocked on the door to the library. The door opened to reveal Twilight. "Oh hello Apple Bloom, you're early. Where are Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo? I thought you girls would be coming together."

Apple Bloom took a moment to clear her throat before answering Twilight, "They ain't comin'."

"They aren't? What happened?" Twilight asked with concern.

"Scootaloo had some sort of doctor's appointment up in Cloudsdale, and apparently Sweetie Bell had a family obligation she couldn't get out of," Apple Bloom said with a sigh at the first part, then a slight growl at the second part.

"Oh, Apple Bloom, I'm sorry. I know you weren't the most enthused about the prospect of watching Twinkle Star tonight. If you would like, I suppose I could arrange for something at the last-"

"No! Despite my friends backing out, I was raised that if I give my word about something, then I darn well better live up to it."

"Thank you, Apple Bloom. That's very responsible of you," Twilight said as she stepped out of the way and allowed Apple Bloom to enter the library. "You know, there might even be a report to Princess Celestia about peer pressure and responsibility," Twilight called over her shoulder as she climbed up the stairs to the apartment.

"Twinkle Star, your sitter for the evening is here," Twilight called out as they reached the top of the stairs." The little filly came trotting out of her room, but pulled up short when she saw it was just Apple Bloom.

"I thought all three were going to watch me tonight," Twinkle Star said with more curiosity than disappointment.

"Sorry kiddo, but you're stuck with just me."

"That will be fine, won't it Twinkle Star?" Twilight asked her daughter.

"Oh, yes," Twinkle Star agreed as she vigorously nodded her head.

With that being settled, Twilight led Apple Bloom into the library and up to her apartment upstairs. Twilight went over the information that Apple Bloom would need for the night, things like when Twinkle Star normally ate supper and when she had to go to bed. Apple Bloom stopped Twilight as she was about to list off all the ponies that she could contact if an emergency should arise, but she reassured her that she already knew most of the ponies in town as well as the town's layout.

"Relax, Twilight. I'm sure the girls can handle Twinkle just fine," Star Shine said as he descended the stairs. Once he reached the bottom and looked around the room, he amended, "Or girl. I thought you said there were three of them?"

"The others bailed on me," Apple Bloom answered for Twilight.

"No matter, I'm sure Apple Bloom will be just fine. She is responsible enough to have a list of chores at the farm that she does without reminder or help except for today when Big Mac had to help her so she could get them done to be here by six o'clock."

After a second, Apple Bloom realized something, "How in the hay could you know that Big Mac helped me with chores today?"

"Yes," Twilight turned towards the stallion, "How do you know so much about"

"Would you look at the time, we best be going Twilight. Trust me you don't want to keep Walking Stick waiting." Star Shine said as he quickly turned Twilight around and pushed her out the door to the chariot that had just landing outside of the library.

Apple Bloom and Twinkle Star stepped outside to wave goodbye to Twinkle Stars parents as the chariot took off for Canterlot.

"Well, that was abrupt," Apple Bloom said to herself.

"You can say that again," Twinkle Star replied anyway, still waving at the receding chariot.

"Should have know Twilight's daughter would already know a word like abrupt."

"Mommy says that it is important to expand my vocabulary every day." Twinkle Star enunciated each word carefully.

Apple Bloom looked down at the little filly, "Twilight Sparkle definitely is your mother."

"Yea, but I still like ta have fun just like any normal filly my age."

"Well, come on, kiddo, I guess we best be moseying back into the library then."

"Do ya have ta call me kiddo?" Twinkle Star said as she started to follow Apple Bloom into the tree.

"Then what do ya want me to call you?"

"Well, my friends all call me Twink."

"Then Twink it is. So, Twink, we have some time before you have to start getting ready for bed, and since you're in kindergarten, I'm guessin' ya don't have any homework."

"At least none from school."Twinkle Star replied, rolling her eyes.

"Ya mean your ma gives you homework," Apple Bloom questioned.

"Well, more like practicing my magic control. She said something about not turning Grandma and Grandpa into plants, whatever that means." Apple Bloom giggled remembering Twilight's tale about when she had gotten her cutie mark. Twinkle Star just looked at her funny. "I'm just remembering something your ma told me about." Twinkle Star, apparently satisfied with the explanation, shrugged her shoulders and walked over to a bookshelf.

Apple Bloom chuckled as she witnessed this, "Goin' to pick out a book to read?"

"Nope," Twinkle said as her horn started to glow, "I wanna play a board game." Her magic wrapped around a box and it flew of the shelf and on to the table in the center of the room.

Apple Bloom looked at the box and chuckled, "Sorry? I was worried it might be a game like scrabble."

"I don't like to play scrabble. It's too hard against mommy, and too easy against everypony else."

Apple Bloom chuckled, and then said, "Well alright, let's get this game started." She said as she opened the box and started setting up the game.

Two games of Sorry and a quick supper later, Twinkle Star let out a big yawn. "Ah guess it's time for you to go to bed," Apple Bloom said as she started picking up the game and putting it back into the box. Twinkle Star nodded but started to help Apple Bloom pick up the game. As they finished putting the game away and Twinkle Star started heading for the stairs to the bedrooms, the door flew open and an orange blur shot through it.

"Apple Bloom, I'm glad I found you!" Scootaloo exclaimed as she came to a stop.

"Scootaloo, what are you doing here?" Apple Bloom asked.

"No time to explain, Sweetie Bell's in trouble!"


End file.
